


Nail Polish

by Joey_TheWriter



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Nail Polish, Stagefright - Freeform, juke, just a bit of fluff, painting nails, that is not homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_TheWriter/pseuds/Joey_TheWriter
Summary: Julie can't decide what nail polish to use, Luke has an idea.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 296





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever_Whovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Whovian/gifts), [booksarefriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksarefriends/gifts).



> My first attempt at posting here.  
> This is for my best friends Ever and Carly! ;D  
> Just something light and fluffy.

There was a polite knock on her door, before Luke stuck his head through her door, smiling at her, with another one of his lazy smiles. She smiled back at him, which he took as an invitation. 

“I thought you were supposed to do your calculus homework?” He said as he walked into her room. Staring down at her on her bed, with different colours of nail polish spread out in front of her. “That doesn’t look like calculus”, he said. 

“Aren’t you the clever one”, Julie muttered with a grin. “I can’t decide on what colour to use at tonight’s performance… I know that’s silly but I don’t know…” She sighed, picking up random bottles, before putting them back into the pile. 

“What’s actually bugging you?” He asked and sat down on the edge of her bed. “Stage fright?” Julie bit her lips and looked down at the bed sheets. 

“A little bit…” She admitted. “It’s one thing to play in front of my school, or like a hundred people … But that gig tonight… Luke there will be 3.000 people watching us!” 

“I know!” He said with an exited gleam in his eyes. “And we will blow them away with all those killer songs you wrote!” He took her hands into his and grinned at her. “They will love you!” The queasiness in her stomach settled down a bit. “And you’re not alone in this. The guys and I will have your back.” Those words made her smile because he was right. She wasn’t alone in this. Luke, Reggie and Alex were always by her side.

“Thanks Luke.” Her eyes trail back to the bottles of nail polish in between them. “Green, blue or black?” She picks up the three bottles in question. A dark forest green, royal blue and well, black. Luke looks at the bottles. 

“Blue”, he said and tapped the bottle. It’s the same colour as his guitar, not that he would ever dare to say that out loud. She looked up at him and smiled, before setting the bottle aside and starting to put the rest back into the little box she usually stored them in. “Wait!” Luke reached out for the bottle of black nail polish. 

“What is it?” Julie looked at him. Luke was staring at the bottle between his fingers. He had been watching all these music shows recently about old rock bands, that weren’t all that old yet, at least not much older than Sunset Curve. He had seen a lot of guys with dark nail polish in these videos and to be honest, he would have probably worn it too back then. If he would have had access to it through an older sister or something like that. He just never had that, so he never wore it. But everything was different the second time around. 

“Can you paint my nails too?” Julie didn’t bat an eye. She smiled and took the bottle from his hand, before unscrewing it and reaching forward for his hand and got to work. He had nice nails for a guy that is basically glued to his guitar. Short and a little chipped on the edges, but not as bad as one might imagine. 

“You know, that has been kinda missing from your style”, she said with a grin, starting to paint the nails on his other hand. “All these 90s punk outfits, and not one single painted fingernail.” She laughed, completely at ease now. 

“I used to doodle on my arms, when I was younger”, he admitted. “Pretend I had an arm full of tattoos and stuff, but I actually never thought of painting my nails…” He shrugged. Julie paused and smiled up at him. 

“Why do you want to do it now?” Julie asked, her eyes full of curiosity. 

“Well, your brother showed us all these bands that were a lot like what Sunset Curve used to be…” Luke said. “They looked cool in those videos.” 

“Yeah, they do”, she said with a big smile, before having to let go of his hand, because she finished painting the last nail. “The color isn’t dry yet, so try to not smear it anywhere.” She added before moving on to work on her own nails this time. Luke watches her in content silence, blowing on his nails to make them dry faster. He had no idea if that really worked, but he had seen it in one of the movies Carlos had shown them. 

“Well, thanks Julie”, Luke said then and stood from the bed. She smiled at him. “See ya later.” And then he poofed out of her room, probably back to the garage or wherever Reggie and Alex were. She smiled and put the rest of the nail polishes back into the box. Grinning at herself, because Luke didn’t look just cool, not that she would ever say it, but there was something about guys who wore nail polish that she really liked. But she couldn’t deny, it was kinda hot.


End file.
